


First Name Basis

by YappiChick



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YappiChick/pseuds/YappiChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yes, Pepper, I know who he is...I just didn’t realize you were on a first name basis with him.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Name Basis

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me after watching The Avengers trailer for the tenth time and noticed Steve and Tony didn't seem to be BFFs, LOL. Spoilers for Captain America.

It wasn’t that Tony wasn’t paying attention to what Pepper was saying; it was that he was paying _more_ attention to the tight pencil skirt that hugged her curvy backside. He distractedly agreed with her as she kept talking about something concerning the latest SHIELD operation, wondering if she would get too upset if he decided to quiet her by covering her lips with his own.

He took a step towards her, ready to make his move.

“...but then I was talking to Steve about the--”

He held up a hand, silencing her. “Wait, I’m sorry, did you say Steve?”

Her eyebrows furrowed as she glanced at the tablet in her hands, confused by his interruption. “Yes. Steve Rogers.” Her eyebrows moved down. “Captain America?” she unnecessarily clarified.

Tony rolled his eyes slightly. “Yes, Pepper, I know who he is. I just didn’t realize you were on a first name basis with him.”

She looked at him suspiciously for a second. “You didn’t get upset when I said Thor earlier.”

His hands felt suddenly empty. This conversation demanded that he have a stiff drink available on hand so he could easily avoid Pepper’s questioning look. Unfortunately, the bar was behind her and Tony didn’t want to give her reason to think something was upsetting him.

“That’s because he doesn’t have another name, Pepper. Thor is Thor.” Besides, what else would she call him? The God of Thunder?

“Well, he asked me to call him Steve.”

“Isn’t that sweet?” Tony muttered.

Pepper’s eyes widened and her mouth formed an “o” as realization dawned on her. “You’re jealous!”

He gave her an exasperated look. “Of what? As I have already explained to Captain Goody Two-Shoes I have more than he could ever want. And I didn’t even get to the part of having a super hot girlfriend.”

Pepper crossed her arms, an amused smile on her face. “Then that would explain why he asked me to dinner before we left New York.”

“He--wait--he what? What?” Tony frowned.

The last he heard, Rogers was still pining for some chick he met back in the 40s. But, if there were a woman to make a man forget about another, it would be Pepper. If Tony could swear off all other women on the planet for her, then none of the lesser men in the group stood a chance.

Unable to stay still any longer, he stepped past her. “I need a drink.”

“I’m kidding, Tony.”

He turned around and faced her, momentarily dumbstruck. Despite the small, satisfied smile that danced across her lips, Tony didn’t feel better at her admission. In fact, he felt very, very exposed. Wordlessly, he spun back around and headed straight for the bottles of liquor waiting for him.

He grabbed a highball glass and flipped it around before setting it on the counter with more force than necessary.

“Are you sure you weren’t the tiniest bit jealous, sir?” asked a rather amused computer voice.

“Shut up, Jarvis.”


End file.
